Kitchens Fast food and draco
by MoonyFaced
Summary: You know sometimes Harry hated his job. Sure he had good pay and liked the work, but having a stalker was not so fun. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"20 peace chicken large fries and a small soda."

Harry sighed. Who the hell ate all of that with only a small drink? Repeating the order to the kitchen he looked at them.

Hermione was packing the fries while Ron was packing the chicken both were sneaking glances at each other. Fred and George were handling the fryers and talking to each other. Collin was talking to the people at the drive through while Cedric was handing the meal to a person in the drive through.

Even though they were a small staff they were well liked by the familiars and they were really fast. He picked up the meal and brought it to the counter. He gave it to the man who was bigger then Uncle Vernon and was dragging a female version of Dudley. He shuddered.

Harry hated days like today. It was so slow! While he was thinking a person was walking to the counter. With blond hair and light blue eyes he was handsome and he knew it too. Harry stopped thinking when the blond coughed. "How can I help you?" The blond smirked leaned on the counter and said, "How about a date sexy?"

Harry rose and eyebrow while the entire kitchen laughed. They blond looked at the kitchen confused. They knew that, even though Harry was gay, he hated people like that.

"No." Short, emotionless and to the point. The blonds jaw dropped while Harry walked into the kitchen where Fred and George were still laughing. "Hey Ced' mind if I take over for a while? Cedric nodded while they switched.

"Why not!" The blond yelled. "I don't know, nor do i like you." Harry responded while his eyebrow twitched.

This was only the beginning. The blond turned to leave yelled "By the way, I'm Draco!" Then he was gone. Harry hoped that this would be the last time he would ever see him. Poor Harry has no idea about what he just got into.

While walking home he got a bad feeling. Tomorrow was _not _going to be a good day.

* * *

Arriving at work he stretched lazily. Greeting Hermione at the counter he walked into the kitchen and joined Ron at the fryer. Fred and George walked in. And as everyone in the staff knew that's when everything starts to get fun.

After a half hour they were singing songs and dancing while working. At this time it was the song Perfect, by Exceeder. They were having a great time and the people at the counter were getting very entertained. The best part though was that seeing as (almost) all of them were gay they could act out some of the scenes. Harry laughed while walking to the counter seeing as though it was his turn to take over.

And that's where the fun ended. He herd Hermione start the next song (Yummy by Gwen Stefani) and when he looked up he saw the guy from yesterday. Drack? Drake? Draco? That was it. Draco. "What kind of food can I get you." He was talking through his teeth angrily.

The blond gave him a false sad look. "Didn't you miss me?" Harry answered simply with a completely straight face. "No." The Draco pouted.

"Do you want food or not." Draco sighed.

"No I want you. How about this Saturday?"

Harry ignored him and said loudly, "Next customer please!"

The blond didn't leave though. He simply stood there and stared at him. Harry wondered why all the ones who liked him were like THIS guy. Why was he having such bad luck with this?

Oh well. He sighed. All he could do for now is wait for this one to lose his interest. It always hurt when they lost the interest but it made Harry's life a whole lot easier. Harry had never even _had_ a good relationship but that didn't stop his friends from loving him.

Oh, good, Draco left. "Hey Mrs. Wincherst! The usual?" The woman smiled and nodded. She loved coming here, the environment was always so welcoming, and even though there was no radio, the teens in the back made up for it by singing.

Grabbing the meal, she winked, and said, "You know where to find me if you have any boy trouble."

Harry's jaw dropped while she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Look, as much as I would to LOVE own harry potter I don't.

So instead I kidnapped him and have him tied up in my basement. If you review enough I _might_ let you borrow him and another man of your choice.

****************************************************

Harry didn't enjoy working at the counter anymore . He was basically just stiff and looked like he was ready to jump and leave. Can you blame him? Ever since Mrs. Wincherst made her "Little Comment" as she called it, everyone was teasing him.

At least Draco didn't show up today.

"Hey sexy one."

Or not.

Harry looked like he was about to cry.

Draco didn't care.

"So how about that date, Harry?"

Harry stiffened. "How exactly did you get my name?"

Draco smirked and said "I have my sources."

Harry decided that Draco has turned from a minor annoyance to the bane of his very existence.

Draco gave a convincing smile.

Harry twitched.

In the background Mrs. Wincherst smothered a laugh.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Harry asked while still twitching.

"Yes." Draco said, still smiling.

"Yes." Harry said monotonously.

"Really" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." The kitchen laughed at the over dramatized look on his face.

Then Fred and George got evil looks on their faces. (Oh dear, what is the authoress going to do next!?!)

Next thing Harry knew he was being kissed on the mouth by one person; who he quickly identified as George. And the other person, who was Fred, was grinding against him.

When the twins were done. Harry gave them a wide eyed look. The smirked, and said, looking at the counter, "That my dear is how you get him to say yes on a date."

Draco looked like he was fighting between killing the twins or ravishing Harry right there.

But he could do neither of those things seeing as though Hermione quickly ran up and grabbed both the twins saying "I am going to tell Remus about that if you two don't get back to work."

That caused the twins to run. They knew that Sirius, Harry's godfather, wouldn't care. But if _Remus _found out...They would never be heard from again.

Even if they were seen again it would be in a wheelchair. Remus is usually a very calm person, but whenever it came to _Harry_. Well lets just say he acted like he was the one who went through the birth and would murder to keep his boy safe.

The twins said that Remus acted like the mother wolf to Harry who is his newborn.

Draco left too, seeming to be interested in this Remus person, and why he was such a threat.

And Harry? Harry started to bang his head on the counter. Why didn't he take that job as an assistant to the librarian? Oh yeah, he remembered, he kept being pinched by the old women there.


	3. Chapter 3

Look, as much as I would to LOVE own harry potter I don't.

If I DID you would know.

**********************

Harry was so happy that it's his day _off_. That means that there was no Draco to bother him. AND his relatives were very scared when he came out of his room humming to a meaningless tune.

Harry didn't care though. He was going to enjoy his day to the best of his abilities. So he decided that he was going to go to the mall with Ron and Hermione. Maybe today would finally be the day that they would _finally _get together.

* * *

Harry did start to regret bringing Hermione shopping though. The second they got there Ron ran to the sports store, and Hermione? She dragged Harry to her favorite store ever! (actually its mine but oh well.) Hot Topic!

She was dragging him with one hand, and with the other picking up clothes for him. He was staring at the ever growing pile with fear. The workers at the store watched them with an air of happiness. They knew that every time Harry and Hermione entered together Harry would end up with a lot more clothes. They also knew that Harry was going to look so _cute _whenever he left the changing room.

They waited excitedly for Harry to walk out. While they were waiting, though, they did not notice the bane of Harry's existence walk in. Poor harry never seemed to get a break when it came to Draco.

Harry walked out wearing a Tee-shirt that had a heart with the colors of the rainbow in it, along with tight black pants that had chains on them. He had sent a look at Hermione that said 'Are we done yet?' And Hermione squealed loudly and said "Perfect!" Harry sighed in relief while the workers sighed in despair.

"HEY SEXY!" Harry ducked while a blond species called Draco tried to hug him ran into the wall.

Hermione smiled evilly and said "Harry one more, please!!!!" Harry sighed raised his eyes to the ceiling as if to say 'Why me?' and walked back. Hermione tossed over and outfit for him to wear.

After a few minutes Hermione asked worriedly "Harry is everything ok in there?"

"HERMIONE!!! I AM NOT A HOOKER!" You could here the giggles from the workers and you could also here a person getting out a camera. "Harry, dear" it was said with a sickeningly sweet tone "Either you can come out on your _own _or i can drag you out and make you wear it out of the store."

There was a tense silence and Hermione sighed. She picked the lock and swung the door open.

There was a flash from the camera and drool from almost everyone there. He was wearing skinny jeans that showed just enough to be sexy but not enough to look like a "Hooker" as he said.

The skinny jeans were black with all the extra zippers being a metallic silver. His shirt was black but in rainbow colors it said, _Sorry Ladies, I'm __Gay_. Hermione looked very proud of herself. Stepping over the drooling Draco she led harry to the counter.

"Alright here's everything." Somehow she was able to lift Harry up onto the counter and they checked everything out.

Walking out they ran into Luna who was walking with her girlfriend, Alice. They were wearing _'Lez be Friends'_ Tee's and were laughing. Luna saw Harry first and nodded approvingly. Alice said "Nice choice." They walked a while when suddenly Alice stopped. "Harry, duck."

Harry was quite glad when he did. If he didn't then he would have been tackled by a very over exuberant Uncle. No, not Uncle Vernon, Harry would have died in shock, no instead it was the bestest uncle in the world, Sirius.

And as everyone knows where ever a Sirius is a Remus will follow.

"Sirius! What if he didn't duck, huh! You would have killed him right there!" Harry sighed. Well there goes his good day off.

I promise to return Alice back to her rightful place soon! I just needed someone for Luna to date and shes to cool to be straight.

If you want me to keep alice, however, I need to know. Otherwise she goes back to Twilight.

OH! and I need people to vote on who harry ends up with. Remember, he is GAY! I was thinking of just going with my muse and if I don't get enough I will, but I would like some help.

So please review with your answers because I don't know how to make those poll thingies.


	4. Chapter 4

If I did own Harry potter, I would have my own house, live with my friends, buy everything in my size at hot topic, create a orphanage for the GLBT community....

But since I did not make Harry potter these things have not happened.

**********

"Hey Siri, hi Remy."

Remy twirled and smiled at Harry. "How are you Prongslet?" Harry smiled. "I'm ok."

Alice gave him the _I-know-that-your-lying-so-stop-it_ look. So he gave her the _I-know-that-I-am-lying-so-shut-up!_ look.

Remus was oblivious to all of this because Sirius was jumping up and down and bothering Luna and Alice. Well Remus _thought _that he was bothering them but in all actuality he was entertaining them.

And whenever Harry thinks his day can never get _any _worse, it does.

Poor guy.

"Hello again Harry!" Harry sighed and looked to Alice for help. Alice smiled. And in that smile Harry knew that not only is she _not _going to help him, she was on the side of _Draco_. Sometimes Harry really hated his friends. Sometimes, he really, _really_ did.

"Hey there, you! Hands off the godson!" But then again, there's always Remus on his side. Harry smiled at Remus who was looking at Draco like he was considering ripping off the arm that dared touch _his _godson.

Remus walked over to the blond and stared him down. "I'm guessing that you're Remus?"

Remus looked a little shocked that Draco knew what his name was, but he got over it quickly. "You are not allowed to touch Harry. Hands _off_."

"But I can't help it! I mean look at him!"

Sirius nodded in agreement. "You know, Remus, he does have a point. Harry is a very cute little godson."

Remus glared at Sirius while saying "If you would like to stay off the couch, Sirius, then you will shut up." Sirius looked horrified at the very thought and shut his mouth with wide eyes.

Harry sighed. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry growled. Draco put his arm down. Harry moved in between Sirius and Remus.

Alice gave him a _you-will-move-back-here-right-now-or-I-will-kill-you_ look and Harry moved next to Draco. Draco smiled.

Why did he do what the look said? Oh, well last time he didn't do what Alice's look said, she jumped on his back and she cried until he did it. He swore that day that he would never wear leather again. _Ever_.

Luna gave Alice a break and then gave Remus a look that said _Leave-them-be-or-else-I-will-get -you. _Remus looked at Draco and Harry thoughtfully, nodded, and left.

Poor, poor guy, that Harry. Never seems to get a break.


End file.
